Sleep
by xinaidebenihime
Summary: After the Promised Day ends and the brothers are taken care of, Ed finds Al outside—unable to sleep—and asks him why. Short OneShot.


_**A/N:** I had this idea stuck in my head for days and just thought I'd write it down and share it. It was a headcanon that came to me and I thought it was adorable :)_

 _ **Pairing:** Alphonse/Edward, Elric Brothers_

 ** _Rating:_** _K_

 ** _Universe:_** _Fullmetal Alchemist Universe._

 _ **Summary:** After the Promised Day ends and the brothers are taken care of, Ed finds Al outside_ _—_ _unable to sleep_ _—_ _and asks him why._

 ** _Word Count:_** _784_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

Alphonse Elric couldn't sleep.

His belly was full, he'd had more to eat after the Promised Day's events had ended than his malnourished body looked like it could consume. The look on his brother's face had been priceless, as well as Ling and May. He'd eaten more than Ed, and that in itself was always a challenge. He could cross a lot of food off his list now.

Full and content, he almost hadn't noticed when Ed had taken off his shirt to have his wounds tended to. The fist-sized "H" shaped scar that warped the skin of his stomach alone was enough for Al to freak; but seeing the matching marred flesh on his back…

He didn't even want to think about what had happened to his brother when they had parted ways in the months before the Promised Day. That wound was deep, and even without Ed telling him about what he'd done to preserve his life, Al could tell that the wound hadn't been an easy recovery.

After Ling and May had left—Ling had to pry her from Al's body, she didn't want to leave—and Ed had reassured Al that there was nothing else significant that he didn't already know, the two were sent to a tent to recover and sleep for the night.

There were two things that Al had been looking forward to once he'd gotten his body back; the first being food, and the second being sleep.

He'd watched Ed sleep for five years, and though nightmares visited him often, he'd never seen his brother more at peace than when he was sleeping; and Al often wished for dreams so he could see his mother again.

But he couldn't sleep.

He sat up in his sleeping bag, his joints protesting as he did. His muscles had deteriorated tremendously while the Truth'd had his body in front of his gate, so it took quite a bit of effort, but he managed to get up and walk outside with his crutches.

Brilliant dazzling stars decorated the night sky. A few strips looked like clouds from how many were all clustered together millions of miles away. Al sat down, his eyes dancing over the constellations as he relaxed, letting out a low breath.

"Al?"

Al nearly jumped off the rock he was sitting on as his brother's voice penetrated the silence. His heart raced and though that had really startled him, feeling his heart beat again was comforting.

"Brother! What are you doing awake?"

Ed's golden eyes shone as he grinned, "I should be asking _you_ that question Al."

He sat down next to his brother, looking up at the stars with him. The two sat in silence for awhile…well…as much silence as there could be with Ed bouncing his automail leg up and down on the gravel.

Al glanced down at his brother's left leg.

"Is it going to bother you?"

"Hm?" Ed tore his eyes away from the sky and followed his brother's gaze to his bouncing leg. He flattened the metal sole against the gravel, sinking his toes past the small rocks and into the dirt beneath.

"No. I'm happy to have it as a reminder."

Ed glanced over to Al, and Al looked away. Taking a deep breath, he curled into himself slightly.

"'m…frd…nt…k..up."

Ed just blinked at his brother, waiting for him to speak up. Taking another breath, Al raised his head.

"I'm afraid I won't wake up."

Blink.

"Well why would you be afraid of a silly thing like that?" Ed chuckled softly, "Of course you'll wake up. After everything we've gone through it wouldn't be fair if you didn't."

"Just drop equivalent exchange right now brother, okay?"

Ed sighed, and listened.

"I've been awake for the past five straight years brother…and I just got my body back. But…I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, my heart will give out on me. It's a muscle just like the others, and if it's atrophied as much as my arms and legs have…"

Al felt a warm hand rest on his back, and he looked up at his older brother. A small smile ghosted his features as his eyes softened. Ed squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"I'll do the same."

"Huh?"

Ed looked back to the constellations, "Al, you watched over me for five years. You didn't have a wink of sleep, and you spent hours upon hours every day alone at night making sure I was safe and nobody hurt me.

"I can do the same for you."

Al scoffed slightly and smiled, "Equivalent exchange…right brother?"

Ed shook his head, "No. not equivalent exchange.

"Just a big big brother looking after his little brother."

* * *

 _ **Lemme know what you guys think!**_

 _ **\- xinaidebenehime**_


End file.
